Birthday Girl
by RunningGladiator
Summary: It's Olivia's birthday and she thinks Fitz forgot until Tom shows up to whisk her away for an impromptu trip. Also known as "The Dubai Fic". Started out as a one-shot.


Olivia rubbed her eyes. She sat in her office sending a few last minute emails for their most recent case. As she closed her email she smiled at the picture on her computer's desktop, she and Fitz during his first Presidential campaign. Their heads were close as they perused some notes she held in her hand. It wasn't visible in the photo but his hand had rested on her lower back. The smiles they wore in that picture, before Mellie had found out about them, before Defiance, before she had resigned, were pure bliss.

She sighed, suddenly feeling sad and exhausted. He hadn't called her. Normally she wouldn't be so bothered but it was her birthday, a day she never dreamt he would forget.

A knock on the door brought her attention back to the present.

"Hey Liv" Abby smiled in the doorway, "Are we still on for birthday drinks?"

"Definitely" she tried to sound happy.

"We're heading out. Do you want us to wait?"

Olivia waved her hand, gesturing for them to go ahead, "I'm finishing a few last minute emails then I'll meet you. An hour tops."

Olivia turned back to her computer. She was finished all of her work for the day but she needed a minute to herself. She opened her desk drawer and pulled out her two cell phones, one that served as her personal phone and the other, her burner phone, her "Fitz phone". Her personal cell had several texts from close friends wishing her well on her special day but the burner phone had nothing. He really had forgotten her birthday. She sighed, accepting the fact that perhaps she had pushed him too far one too many times. Picking up her purse she tucked the phones inside and closed her laptop. As she walked out of her office she wiped at the tears that had welled in her eyes. The first birthday in nearly four years without as much as a "hi" from Fitz.

"Ms. Pope" she jumped nearly a mile into the sky when Tom greeted her, "I didn't mean to startle you ma'am but the President would like you to come with me."

"I have plans" she replied coolly.

"Ma'am, he insisted" Tom maintained, "If you don't come I'll have to call him."

"Don't bother, I'll call him" Olivia knew she had no reason to give Tom a hard time but talking about Fitz made her resent him forgetting her birthday that much more. Tom stood with a pleading expression, looking at Olivia. She reached into her purse and pulled out the burner phone, dialing the only number listed.

"Hi Livvie" she could hear the smile in his voice and it caused her to falter just a bit.

"Hi" she choked but then rushed to add, "You can't just send Tom and expect me to go with him."

Fitz laughed, one of the things be loved most about her was her impassioned outbursts. She would stomp her feet and lay down the law then generally feel silly when he showed her that she was interpreting things incorrectly.

"Livvie, just go with Tom" he spoke softly to her as if addressing a child.

"I have plans, drinks with Abby, Harrison, Huck, and David" she insisted.

"Oh yeah? Celebrating something?" he loved to torture her.

That proved it, he _had_ forgotten her birthday. Rather than sound silly, a grown woman upset about someone forgetting an inconsequential day, she simply said, "We closed a case today."

"Well I wish you would go with Tom. I don't think you'll be disappointed," Fitz's voice dropped to a low seductive tone before he added, "For me, Livvie?"

"Fine" she pressed _End_ before he could gloat about getting his way then followed Tom to the elevator and out to the waiting car.

"Ma'am, I took the liberty of packing your bags according to the President's specifications" Tom mentioned once they were in the car and he was sure he was out of her reach.

"Why don't you call me Olivia" she suggested, "After all, you've been through my underwear drawer. And where are we going?"

"I'm not at liberty to say…..Olivia" his rigid façade softened just slightly, "But SAM28000 is waiting."

"So basically you're kidnapping me?" she was incredulous.

"No Ma'am…Olivia" he stammered, "The President is" she would swear she saw a smile cross his face fleetingly.

"May I ask how long I'll be gone?" her voice was biting, "I do have a job, people who count on me."

"The President would like you to join him for the week" he double checked to be sure she still wasn't close enough to strike him. He didn't fear many people but anyone with any sense had a healthy fear of Olivia Pope.

Another annoyed groan escaped Olivia as she dialed Abby's phone number; "Hey" she said when Abby answered.

"Liv, where are you?" urged Abby.

"I'm not going to be able to make it tonight" she explained, "and it looks like I'll be gone the entire week. Sorry."

There was a pause then, "Sure. No problem. We can hold the fort down"

Olivia was relieved, "Thanks and I am sorry. I'll talk to you soon."

"Liv?" said Abby, hoping to catch her before she hung up.

"Yeah?"

"Tell him I said hello"

Olivia didn't say anything before Abby hung up the phone. Though Abby knew about her relationship with Fitz they never spoke of it. She felt her cheeks burn crimson and busied herself replying to her happy birthday text messages.

They drove a short time longer before arriving at Andrews Air Force Base where SAM28000 was waiting. The car came to a stop on the tarmac and Tom quickly opened the door for Olivia while the driver retrieved her bags. Approaching the plane she considered the surreal nature of the situation. She had the opportunity to ride in Air Force One once before, during a trip Fitz took to his ranch in Santa Barbara. On that trip the plane was bustling with people but this time it would be just her, Tom, and a small crew. She was beginning to think Fitz hadn't in fact forgotten her birthday when she boarded the plane to find her favorite bottle of wine, two dozen deep red roses, and a plush travel blanket.

"Now can you tell me where we're going?" she asked Tom when he walked past her seat.

"The President asked me to give you this" he handed her an envelope. She turned it over, recognizing Fitz's distinctive handwriting, and then gently tore it open. Inside were a card and a note. He wrote:

_ Livvie,_

_ By the time you're reading this I'm sure you have called and given me a piece of your mind at least once. I hope you're not too angry with me and that you'll let me make it up to you. I wanted to do something special for your birthday to show you just how important you are to me. So sit back, relax…take a nap in my bed. I will see you when you arrive in Dubai and we can really begin the festivities._

_ All My Love,_

_ Fitz_

_P.S. Please don't be too hard on poor Tom._

She read the note twice to be sure she wasn't seeing things.

"Dubai? Is the man insane?" she asked aloud to no one in particular. Tom, who was seated close by, couldn't help but chuckle.

Fourteen and a half hours later the plane touched down in Dubai. Olivia felt exhilarated both from her tranquil nap and her excitement to see Fitz. She stepped from the plane into the hot desert air, Tom motioning for her to follow him.

"We're going to be taking the helicopter to the hotel, Ma'am…sorry, Olivia" he spoke as they walked.

"Of course we are" she muttered under her breath.

She climbed aboard the helicopter, admiring the exquisite setting. She and Tom took the short flight from the airport to the Barj al Arab hotel located on its own private island. By the time they landed Olivia was nearly shaking with anticipation. Not only had Fitz remembered her birthday but he had brought her to one of the most beautiful places she had ever seen.

Tom helped her from the helicopter and escorted her into the hotel and to the Royal Suite on the 28th floor. Her palms felt sweaty as they approached and she knocked on the door. After what seemed like an eternity she heard the lock disengage and the love of her life appeared.

"Hi" he gave her his trademark lopsided grin.

"Hi" she returned, her own ridiculous grin showing, as Tom moved past her to deposit her bags in the bedroom.

She stood, rooted in place, staring into his captivating steel blue eyes until his voice broke her trance, "Thank you Tom. I hope she wasn't too much trouble."

"No Sir" the agent replied.

"Thank you, Tom" she blushed.

"Always my pleasure, Olivia" Tom smiled then saw Fitz's expression "Ms. Pope….Ma'am."

Olivia stepped into the suite and Fitz closed the door behind her.

"Olivia? So now you're on a first name basis with the Secret Service?" he arched his brow questioningly.

"Jealous Mr. President?" she flirted.

"Just making sure no one is overstepping boundaries."

"Fitz, the man has a key to my apartment, packs clothes for me, and fetches me at your whim. I would say it's not totally out of bounds for him to call me by my first name."

He moved impossibly close to her and dipped his mouth to capture hers.

"I don't want to talk about Tom" he murmured against her mouth.

"What do you want to talk about?" she asked innocently.

"I do not want to talk" his voice was husky as he skimmed his hands along the soft skin of her abdomen. He felt her abs tighten in response and goose bumps quickly formed on her flesh.

"Mmm" she sighed in response, reaching for the buttons of his shirt. His skin felt as though it would catch fire when her dainty fingers methodically unfastened each button, grazing the skin beneath. Undressing him was by far one of her favorite things. The way his breathing increased at her first contact, how his muscles tightened when her hands skimmed over them, and the sounds only she could elicit from him. After pushing his shirt from his muscular shoulders he felt her hands slither into the waistband of his pants.

"Livvie" he groaned, pulling her shirt over her head and cupping her lace covered breasts in his hands, his mouth moving to explore her ear and neck. She made quick work of his pants and boxer briefs, an audible gasp escaping her lips when his impressive manhood sprung free. He smirked at her reaction and she saw his cock twitch.

Almost involuntarily she reached to touch it, squeezing and stroking several times, never letting her eyes leave his. He swallowed hard, unsure of what she was going to do next. A gleam came to her eye and she took his hand, leading him to one of the floor to ceiling windows facing the Gulf far below. She pulled him against her, the cool glass causing a shiver when her back made contact.

He licked his lips, eyes traveling over her entire form. Some days he swore he must be dreaming, that she was a figment of his imagination and he would wake to his ordinary life next to a wife who couldn't muster half of Olivia's sexiness on a good day. Olivia made him feel carefree, sexy, and virile. Making love to her was unlike anything he could ever imagine. They would spend hours and hours tantalizing and pleasing one another and his body would still ache for more of her. He was sure he could spend days tasting her, bringing her to her peak with his mouth, fingers, and cock.

She felt his hands skate up her thighs and tug on her thong, bringing it down to her knees before sliding it off over her Louboutin heels. He pressed her against the cool glass while his hands played up her skirt. One finger moved through her wet folds then came to settle at her bundle of nerves making lazy circles. She pressed her core against his hand, needing to feel him inside of her.

"Please Fitz" she pled as he continued his merciless circles. She grabbed his cock, stroking harder and faster. He caught her wrist and pinned it against the glass over her head. She reached for him with her other hand causing him to pull his hand from beneath her skirt, catching her wrist before she could touch him.

"Uh uh" he admonished, pinning both of her wrists with his right hand and returning his left to her warm center. She purred beneath his hand when his fingers met her clit.

It was agonizing, the slow circles sending shockwaves through her entire being. The way he was pushing himself against her, his hard cock urging against her belly, her juices hot on his hand. She ground her hips into him, trying to increase their contact. He grinned at her attempt and slowed his circles. She whimpered, aching for him to be inside her, certain she couldn't survive another tormenting moment without further connection.

"Don't move" his voice was gruff as he released her hands. She did as instructed and kept her hands above her head. Then he was on his knees, his warm breath stroking her inner thighs. He pushed her skirt higher on her hips, needing to see how wet he made her. His fingers dug into her hips as he held her in place, enslaved to his breath and his hands.

Her clit throbbed and she grew dizzy from the rush of sensations. She felt his large palm press her pelvis flush against the window before his breath grew warmer and his tongue tasted her swollen lips.

"Fitz" she keened at the feeling.

"Mmm" he hummed firmly against her moist center, feeling her drip onto his tongue. He loved the way she tasted, like sweet honey. Never had he enjoyed going down on a woman the way he did Olivia. He pressed his tongue deep into her, nudging her clit with his nose then dragging his mouth from her center to tongue her nub.

He knew the perfect speed, the perfect pressure, the perfect touch to make her cum. He felt the tension of her orgasm building and looked up at her. He watched overwhelming pleasure register on her face then observed intently as he hummed, "Happy Birthday Livvie" against her swollen nub and she purred, "Fuck….Fitz" then unraveled, her legs nearly giving out.

He rose to his feet and pressed his tongue urgently into her mouth. She tasted herself on his tongue, causing renewed passion. He turned her around, unhooked her bra, freeing her perky breasts. She gasped at his fingers on her taut nipples then again when her nipples pressed against the glass.

"Put your arms up" he commanded and she gladly complied.

His hands moved up her thighs then to her round ass before unzipping her skirt and allowing it to fall to the floor.

"I need you inside me" she whispered before he gripped her neck, pulling her into a slow, fiery kiss.

She felt the head of his cock slide through her slickness then move into her, filling her fully.

"Like that?" his teeth nipped her ear.

"Yes" she returned in a pleading whisper.

He watched himself slide in and out of her, the snug fit coaxing his orgasm closer and closer. Each stroke made contact with her spot and she nearly saw stars. He thrust into her faster and faster, hearing her breaths change to pants and a glistening glow covered her body. He looped his arm in front of her hips, hoisting them to get the correct angle and leverage. His other hand gripped her face allowing him access to kiss her mouth and bite her neck and shoulders. She loved the way he gripped her neck.

"Do you feel that Livvie?" he growled against her neck, sucking just enough to leave a mark, "My cock filling your sweet pussy."

Her response came out as nearly a sob, "Harder"

Her voice made him harder still as he drove deeper into her. Her hands came down hard on the glass of the window, the pace nearly driving her out of her mind. His impressive length moved in and out of her faster and faster before her hands fell involuntarily behind her and into his curls, scraping his scalp. Their breath was ragged as the force of his orgasm began to build in the pit of his stomach. Her walls clamped around him as she cried at the top of her lungs, "Oh Mr. President"

That finished him, he dug his fingers into her flesh and his teeth met her shoulder at the base of her neck, his load poured into her. They collapsed to the floor, neither able to move for some time. Fitz ghosted his fingers over her back, her head resting on his chest over his rapidly beating heart.

"Happy Birthday Olivia" he murmured with a kiss to her forehead.

She turned her face to look into his eyes, "This is…."

"You thought I forgot" he smirked.

"I thought you forgot"

"How could I ever forget the day that the most important person in my life was born?" he looked wounded, "I just had to figure out what you get the girl who has everything."

"Dubai?"

"Dubai"


End file.
